Blood-Coloured Rain
by KyokiJoo
Summary: The ringing of the bell leaded him to her,wounded. He brought her to Dumbledore who reveals the girl has lost all her memories. The young girl has long silver hair and glowing-like red eyes. Dumbledore gives Snape the right to give the girl a new name,since he's her saviour. A unique stroke of black in her hair earn her a new identity: Blake.
1. Their Meeting

**_Severus Snape's Point of View_**

I walk and glance at some ingredients labeled, 'Dried Nettles'."_Liar, those are fresh ones without any doubt_," I thought to myself. "My dried nettles are the cheapest in London! You won't find a lower price anywhere." The enormously fat old man said bringing his thumb and pinkie finger out. "60 Sickles!" I roll my eyes. "60 Sickles are 'cheap', indeed." I said as I turn my back on him and head home.

The day is frostbite cold but still, the streets of Diagon Alley are crowded with people. "What do you want for Christmas?" "A boyfriend!" I hear the loud speaking of some girls who are now giggling. Now that I notice, my surroundings are of Santa Clause's figurines and offers for the 25th. My mind suddenly has a voice and said, _"Christmas is near, Severus. Are you going to stay at your gloomy house again for this special day?_" "_Yes_." I reply back. I've been spending Christmas alone and I'll do the same for the rest of my life.

As I hurry to Spinner's End, I pass a dark back alley in between of Flourish and Blotts and Potage's Cauldron Shop. It wasn't an ordinary alley; it lurks with magic that is even stronger than Albus's. The powerful magic is so alluring but also seems to warn me not to come near at the same time. In the end, I gave up to my curiosity.

At that very moment, I heard a ringing from a bell. The bell is not in material form, I can tell. _Is the magic influencing me? _From what appears to be darkness even if I've pass through the entire alley, I finally arrived to the source of the magic and I am not so sure what to say.

My eyes focused on the young girl, 11 years old from appearance, holding her arm. The blood is still running even though a small poodle in the size of her palm is dry. No normal human/witches can survive from the excessive loss of blood.

I rush to help her but pause for a moment. _If the source of the magic comes from her, then isn't it dangerous going near her? _ I shake the thought off my head and kneel down. A few seconds earlier, I didn't observe her carefully. Seeing to that, she is actually naked. Her long silver hair covers her sensitive areas, but I still lose my robe and veil her. I immediately Apparate to Albus's office.

"Good evening, Severus. What a surprise to see that you brought company." "No time for this. Help her." I gently place her on the desk while Dumbledore takes out his wand and points at the young girl. He cast unknown spells that I've never heard of. In a blink of an eye, a jet of red light burst towards her. Raging fire begin to surround her as if swallowing her deep.

"Where did you found this lady?" "In an alley." He puts the Elder Wand back inside his pocket and said, "Then destiny must have bounded you both together." "What does that mean?"

"This girl contains the phoenix."

Phoenix? As in the legendary bird? "What in the-?" He cuts me off before I can continue. "I'll arrange for her stay at here." All of a sudden, a smile appears on his face. In the time of my career at here, I know that smile spells trouble. "Severus, I know this might causes you some struggle but…" He walks slowly towards the young girl and currently standing at her side.

"…will you take her under your care?"

"Pardon?" If only my hearing is not as fine as it now. "I am afraid to say that this girl has lost all her memories." "I am not the right person for this-!" "You are her saviour. I believe that she will repay you; this lady here is of pure light." I am truly out of words to counter him back. This man gets everything he wants with his sweet talk. He won't take no for an answer. "By the way…" I solemnly swear that problems can stop coming out from him.

"…give her a new name." "Albus, can't you present one to her yourself?" "As I have spoken, you're her rescuer. Furthermore, I couldn't think anything better than 'Lemon' or 'Sock'." said Dumbledore as he chuckles. Inwardly, I roll my eyes. Though I still obey his orders. I should have trusted my instincts at the time of her discovery.

I stare at her who is consumed by fire and find something new again. _The fire must be the phoenix's flame. _The phoenix must be the reason of her strong presence. The phoenix's flame is stated to attack those came near, and burn them to death. I reach my hand for the flame and strangely, it does not harm but warms me from the cold weather.

Her hair got my attention the most. Silver hair is the rarest although I can feel that the reason wasn't just that simple. At the last, I know and softly push her head so it faces sideways.

There is a unique stroke of black lies hidden inside her hair. Though it can be easily tell from some strands that show off. _Black. Black._ It might be normal to others however it is not to me.

"Blake."

"As expected from you, Severus." Dumbledore slightly chuckles. "Old English for 'black', am I wrong?" I shoot a death glare at him as he counters with another smile. "There is another inconvenience though, as the girls' dorm is full at the moment." _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the Grand Sorcerer and headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry enjoys calling upon trouble._

"Would you please share your room with her?"

"This isn't the matter of the phoenix now, I am a male and she-" "Severus, I knew you as a person who will not causes harm to the opposite sex." "The time is also late now. I shall get going, you too." He closes the door though leave a space for him to continue. "Have a good night, Severus and Blake."

_If only I could just turn back the time so this will never happen. _


	2. Her Waking

**_Severus Snape's Point of View_**

The morning begins 'perfectly'. Blake and I Apparated to my chambers last night and placed her on my bed. I took a pillow and slept on the floor, not wanting to cross the line between man and woman.

Somehow, I woke up this morning with something beside me. I regretted deeply that my curiosity got the best of me again. The silver-haired girl thugs on my shirt though it is not only that I noticed. Her angry wound has healed to the point there is no scar visible. _The phoenix's powers_, I presume.

The door then was knocked by someone. Before I got the chance to even move away from her, my guest has already opened the door. The anonymous person was Minerva who said that she is here to help Blake in 'girls' stuff'. She seems to misunderstand the situation because she said,"Erm…I-I am here to dress…Blake, in Dumbledore's orders. Do not worry, Severus. This is a secret I swear to keep." I don't even get a chance to explain seen that Minerva trusts her eyes more than others' words.

She casted a barrier and changed Blake to a crimson Victorian-styled dress that she stated as a possession of her niece's. Before she left, Minerva passed on a message from Albus: "He said that the young lady will be sorted to Slytherin for the ease of your supervision and you'll also be excused today of classes." _If only that man can just stop tormenting me._

If Dumbledore wants me to keep myself from teaching today; it means this girl should wake up any time soon. I sigh. It's better to be giving detentions than drinking countless cups of coffee and waiting for her to wake up. Speaking of the phoenix, if this girl indeed contains it then her magic shall be as strong which means…

_Albus wants her as a pawn against the Dark Lord._

That man! Probably the fact of protecting the girl might be a truth, though he wants to manipulate her as well! He will do anything to win against the lord. Not that I say his actions are wrong but seeing that this girl is only eleven, she might even lost control of her power! The images of Blake unable to calm and harm everyone appear in my mind. I am not sure if that old wizard has other things on mind but I swear that I won't let him hurt her.

I will protect Blake.

Out of the world, I hear the same ringing of the bell again as if it is responding to me. The ringing got louder and louder until it happens.  
Blake slowly flutters open her eyes, revealing dark red glowing-like spheres. The red is indescribable; I might even have to come up a new name for it. "You're awake." My voice causes her to jump in surprise. "W-Who are you?" she asked, shaking. "I am Severus Snape." "Why can't…I remember? Who am I?" "You are…" I hesitate. "Blake."

"He is your daddy." I look behind to see swirls of black smoke show up and Albus come out. "I am not!" Blake looks at me, as if in confusion. "Dad-daddy?" "Yes, he's your father." "Daddy!" She jumped to hug me, I left speechless. "Daddy, do you know?" "I don't if you don't tell me." "The beautiful big bird told me that there will be surprise today! It wasn't lying, after all." _The phoenix? "It seems that the bird communicates with her through dreams." _Albus states through telepathy.

**_Blake's Point of View_**

Dad looks quite unhappy to see me. I don't mind because I am not! His hair is black and greasy. (Who knows how long he didn't wash it!) The other old man wearing half-moon spectacles said, "Blake,I am your grandpa." "Albus!" I am not sure why but I immediately reply, "Grandpa!" He chuckles in reply to me. "Yes, yes…now here's a gift to my little granddaughter." He takes out a stick from his pocket and moves his finger in swirls.

A gorgeous ruby necklace pop up from nowhere and rests on my neck, wearing it to me. I gently take up the red stone to my eyes-not wanting to break my very first gift. "It's beautiful, grandfather! Thank you." He laughs happily and said, "Do you want to see around the school?" _School? I'm in a school?_ I still say yes though.

The school is enormous! Daddy firstly brings me to his classroom in the dungeons. I got so surprised when I see the jars of prickled animals lining the walls! (Its' actually ingredients, he tells me) On one of the shelf, a particular jar stands out. Inside lies a pretty white flower. Dad then opens it and takes out the beauty. "What is this, daddy?" _It must have a name._ "A jasmine." He then places the flower on my left ear and chuckles slightly. "Thank you!" I say in joy. "Jasmine looks good on you, Blake." said grandfather.

**_Severus Snape's Point of View_**

The white flower fit her silver hair indeed. While she is jumping around looking at the classroom, Dumbledore gestures his hand to a sign he wants to talk. "The ruby is her power detector." "What?" "If she ever gets out of control, it will inform both of us." said Albus in a serious tone. "For if-" He is cut off by a thud. I look backwards to see the most unexpected.

Blake lies at the ground with her eyes closed.


	3. Their Lessons

**_Severus Snape's Point of View_**

"Blake!" For around three minutes, I repeat this name. Though Dumbledore reassures me she is fine. _How can she when she hasn't even open her eyes?!_ At this moment, she finally wakes. "D-daddy…?" "Blake…" "Just now…I think I saw something…" "What is that?" "I was…in a dark place." Dumbledore then communicates through my mind, "_It might be a fragment of her memory. The atmosphere of your dungeons has helped her to remember._"

"But I am fine though." She beams from ear to ear. "Well then, I shall introduce you to Hogwarts' students." "_Albus, she is exhausted." "It can lend a hand for her memories, triggering some probably."_ "Grandfather,dad,I am fine. Besides, I want to know some friends too." I look at the old man who now has a smirk. We then head to the hall. It is lunch time coincidentally.

"We have a new student at Hogwarts. Her name is Blake." Minerva announces. "She will be sorted into Slytherin house." The boys of Slytherin cheered and whistled while the girls clap politely. Minerva instructs Blake to take a seat at the table.

**_Blake's Point of View_**

"Greetings. My name is Cauis Malfoy,pureblood." A boy next to me suddenly said. _Pureblood? What is a pureblood? Is it a name?_ Regardless,I answer him."Blake, pureblood." (It would be too embarrassing to ask him what that is!) "You are very beautiful, Blake." He reaches out his hand into one of his pockets to take out something unknown. "This is my meeting gift." His hand holds tightly the present. As I present my left hand to him, he opens and let it fall to my hand.

Around five sweets wrapped in stunning colors lie still. Those are so beautiful that I stare at them until Cauis said, "I always keep a few with me." "Thank you, but I don't have anything for you…" "It's alright,it is already a pleasure of mine to know such a gorgeous lady." I blush slightly.

"_Blake."_ I recognize this voice. (The weird thing is I think it's in my head) I look around to see dad lowering his head; calling me to come. "Excuse me for awhile…" Cauis smiles in reply.

"What is it, dad?" "Your grandfather has assigned me to have private lessons with you." _Private lessons? _ "Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts." replied him as if my mind is being read. "What is that, actually?" I have never heard about subjects like that before. "Potions is the lesson which you use the ingredients as you have saw in my dungeons." _Oh,the animals and jasmine? _"As for Defence Against the Dark Arts, or shortened to D.A.D.A,I'll tell you later." He turns his back to me. "Follow me." I paused for a second to wave goodbye to Caius who seems a little sad.

The lessons are extremely tough! Even though I have followed the instructions on the book, this is too hard! Every time I did a wrong potion, dad canes me. I have now made about twenty failures of potions and I really hope this one can be successful. The color of the mixture changed to a greenish, just like before. Dad sighs. "Find out your mistake, Blake." "I…cut it too big in size?" "Not only is that, your weighing of the ingredients is wrong! Can you even read the scale?" I actually can't, but I stay silent. After a moment or two, he instructs me to crush the sopophorous bean then stir counterclockwise seven times and clockwise once. The potion turns to a pale lilac colour then clear. I looked at dad who is checking it now. "Exceeding Expectations." "What?" "Your marks."

He cast some weird incantations,dissapering the apparatus that were on the table."Take out your wand." "My-what?" He then realizes something and takes out his hand. I hold his hand, though I actually don't really know what to do.

The next thing I knew everything went black; I was press very hard from all directions and I couldn't breathe. The pain is suddenly gone and I open my eyes, now in a strange place. I follows dad to a place, a shop, to be exact. The signboard on top says, 'Ollivander's Wand Shop'. The chime of the bell announces our arrival. The old man at the counter greets me a hello. "It's a pleasure to meet you. What is your name?" "I'm Blake." "Well, Blake; I see an old customer with you. Severus himself is accompanying you." Dad didn't say anything, only glaring at .

The old man then hands me a stick-a wand, I mean- that look reasonably pliant. "10", Hawthorn, unicorn hair. Give it a flick." I do as he told me and it repelled me backwards. I regain my position, placing it on the counter. "I see that it is not the right one. This one then: 10¾", vine, dragon heartstring." I try this one but it results in another failure. "Well, don't worry! Now I know which exactly your wand is." After a few more minutes, he gives me the third wand; with a slight smile on his face. "11", Holly, phoenix feather; have a go at it." The wand has a warm feeling upon it, I can feel. A little afraid of my past failures, I flick it. A bouquet of flowers appeared like how you see it in magic shows causing me to smile.

After dad pay for it, we then Apparate (he told me about it) back to his room. "Now, I want you to cast the Stunning Spell, or _Stupefy_." he claimed. I stand there as if I have been hit by the spell because of my realization. "Erm…h-how do you cast a spell?" He stares at me in awe and sighs. "Held your wand." I grasp in and say,"STEW-fye,". Nothing happen. "It's STEW-PUH-FYE." "O-oh,okay." I ready myself. "STEW-purr-fye!" Just the same as just now except dad looks angrier than before. His eyes seem to have think of something because he says, "Force your emotions out and focus hard; cast it then." _Force my emotions out?_ Nevertheless, I obey without force.

I strain my eyes; grip my wand tightly. _No. Not enough._ It got me so angry and frustrated. _Force. Force. _The moment I have enough of this, I yell,"STEW-puh-fye!". A jet of red light burst from the tip of my wand and I look at dad. His reaction is still the same; serious. "Now, I want you to read this book and write about what you have comprehended about it. You have until next morning." The book magically appears in my hand. It's as heavy as a living man! I turn to the last page: 501.

At least I have a night to do it.


	4. His Perplexity

**_Blake's Point of View_**

I wake up to the smell of new parchment and ink. Well, not really 'waking'. After I finish writing the very last word of the work, my eyes are so swollen that I can't sleep. _Pure torture._ I only manage to catch somebody writing beside me. "Blake," the familiar voice calls me. "What does 'werewolves are scary' means to you?" "T-They…are…scary…" That reminds me, I haven't drink or eat anything since yesterday. "Poor. Very poor." I guess that is my marks. "D-Dad, I'm hungry…" He takes his wand and flicks it in a few movements. Luxury dishes of turkey and veggies appear in front of me. (It smells so good…) A full glass of milk stands besides the food. _Bon appetite!_ "After you have your breakfast,Albus will teach you about magic." he noted. "I have skipped nearly two days of teaching…" he mutters under his breath.

Two minutes. Two minutes is how much I take to finish my delicious meal. Then grandpa suddenly come out from dark smoke, just like before. "Good morning, grandfather!" "Good morning, Blake." he said with a smile. "Dad told me that you're teaching me magic?" I said overjoyed. "Yes…" Grandpa then sinks inside a black chair. "So…where to begin?" He glances at my necklace. "Ah…yes." he adjusts his half-moon spectacles. "Do you know that you are very powerful in magic?" "Really?" _Now that is something that seems to be a dream come true. _"To learn how to control it..."

"…you must learn to bear anger." _Very unexpected. _"That is pretty much everything. If you want to learn more, you need to go to classes." _Wait. Classes? Wait just a minute…_ "You have spoken that this is a school before." "Yes." "So is dad and…you, teachers?" "Precisely." "So…what does dad teaches?" "Potions. I don't give lessons, mostly just eat raspberry jam with bread and sign papers." "Why not?" He smiles widely. "I am the headmaster." "…I see."

Wait.

I should know what my grandfather is. I should know his name.

But why can't I remember anything?

Who am I?

I look and grandfather who seems to know what's going on. His reaction's simply, "You just forgot those things. " I stared at him in disbelief. _I even forgot my own birthday?_ "People forget from times to times. You will tend to remember them back." He stands up. "Now, if you want to remember them back, you need to practice with your powers." I nod slightly, even though I really want to know more about me. But grandpa's smile is so nice in a weird way, as if telling me that am all I should know now.

"Take out your wand, Blake. Severus bought you one, no?" "Yes." I grip on it and reveal it from my pocket. "What you need to do now is concentrate on making a fire." Then he opens his palm to me and a small ball of fire is on his hand. "A fire this size should be enough. Create it on the tip of your wand."

I try and try, but the fire was either too small or too large! One spread so quickly that it nearly reaches my fingers and burns them. "You are rushing it." Dumbledore notes. "Imagine the heat, the way it flows, the crackling of the fire…" "The heat…" The mirror of my mind has a picture of it although it's a blur one. I close my eyes and focus. "A small, warming heat…" The fire dances around gently and softly, with a smooth noise.

"You can open your eyes now."

The fire is in a calm manner, not too dangerous to burning my hands and not too harmless to be even called a fire. _I can't believe it…_  
"Now, let's go." "To where?" I ask. He beams a smile and says, "To see your father." I jumped up in joy.

**_Severus Snape's Point of View_**

"Turn to page 394." I spot a student idly turns the pages. Angered, I point my wand at his book I can clearly see he is astounded. "T-" A slight knock on the door interrupts me. _This magic presence, don't tell me…_"Come in." The silver hair seeps through the little gap of the door and there stands Blake smiling; with her 'grandpa' behind.

That very 'grandpa' comes up to me. "Why is Blake here?" I ask. "Well,she needs to communicate and learn about magic more." He adjusts his half-moon spectacles. "Besides, she wanted to see her father as well." I seal my lips, knowing that he will always get what he wants. I turn to look at Blake. He moves out from the classroom after a short while staring at Blake. "Take a-" "Yes!" Cutting me off, she races for an empty seat next to Cauis Malfoy,a Slytherin student.

Cauis Malfoy; as I remember, he is quite the different one from an average Malfoy. Quite popular among the students and had an above average grade. Blake sat next to him during dinner yesterday. Of course, I won't cross his name from the list of people who might hurt Blake. Though for now, I should focus on work shaking those thoughts from my mind.

I cast the commands to create a Boil Cure and order, "Brew a Cure for Boils, if you dunderheads can't read what is on your book, it is on the board." The angered faces of the students just entertained me more. "You have an hour."

As fast as an hour pass, a Gryffindor is the first to show me his. He is afraid, with the color of the potion being green. "Poor," He walked away with an about-to-cry face. The next is a Ravenclaw girl. I take a glance at her result and announced, "Acceptable,". I grade nearly three quarters of the class and arrive to Cauis's,and gave another 'Acceptable'. Blake's actually the last to show up. What showed up from her potion is black and grooving; the worst potion I've ever seen. "Troll, you'll make a perfect one tonight." "Okay!" She marches out the room joyfully as if she misheard it for an 'Outstanding'. I soon cleaned up and left myself.

"What are you doing here?" I do not need to look who is outside the room, the presence is already telling me. "I want to speak to you about Cauis Malfoy." Dumbledore answers. "What is with him?" He silently casts a silence spell around us; creating one may call a small space. "You should keep an eye on that boy, Severus." "Don't give me something like that and got me guessing." Albus chuckles, while I still staring at him.

"One day, Blake might get hurt by him."

_Blake?! What in the-?!_ "That's all for now, I shall excuse myself." I watch him move away, whistling.

_Cauis Malfoy…_


End file.
